A Purrfect Lucky Charm
by Peyt27
Summary: Alya once told her that she is like a living lucky charm. Her presence seems to turn things around positively, but right now she just feels so down.Maybe everyone has a designated person to be their lucky charm. And maybe someone can turn this around for her and maybe excluding using cat related things. AU. No Miraculouses. Adrinette.
1. Purrfect Lucky Charm

A _Purr_ fect Lucky Charm

 _AU. No Miraculouses. Adrinette._

Marinette always consider herself to have a mysterious lucky charm but today it's clearly not working for her.

It actually started pretty well. She actually woke up early and got down to eat a _real_ breakfast, showered and got dressed up. And then she was on her way to work. She prefers walking because its just a few blocks away.

After graduating she worked for her idol _, Gabriel Agreste_. It was one of her biggest dreams. And she actually became closer to Adrien, the love of her life. After sometime she actually got passed her stuttering and talked to him normally. It was really gun to hang out with him and just talk. Of course Alya was so proud of her _baby_ Marinette all grown up to actually converse with him, to which she rolls her eyes at. But lately Nino has been hinting her that maybe just maybe Adrien returns her feelings.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a poster with a advertisement of a pet shop. What caught her attention was the weird feeling that she had. But she just ignored it for now she'll think about it later.

"Maybe I should stop for some coffee." she said to herself.

She then entered a nearby cafè but quickly noticed that Theo Barbeau was the one at the counter and she immeadiately regretted going inside.

"Hey Marinette." He said flirtariously.

Marinette cringed inside and gave him a tight smile. They a a rocky history. Theo have been trying to court her for years but she declined every time. But she always manages to avoid seeing him. It must've slipped her mind that he works here.

She gave her order. And just politely replied to his comments but try to move away to him as far as possible. She quickly ran out to the street when she got her order and paid. As she came out she noticed a cat walking nimbly on the streets and she again got that cold feeling earlier.

And the next thing she knew is she tripped on air and have ruined her shirt by accidentally pouring the coffe on it. The designer sighed heavily and continued to walk she'll just change it at the office where she keeps a pair of extra clothes.

The blunette's phone rang in her pocket. She checked the caller and answered it.

" Hey Alya." She said while trying to be cheery.

"Hey girl!! Have you gotten to work yet?" She asked oblivious to Marinette's sadness.

"Not yet. I'm still walking towards it. Why?" She asked the journalist curiously.

"Yes!! Just continue walking girl but walk slooowwly. That will give him a little more time." Alya said muttering the last part to herself.

" Who will have more time?" Marinette asked but Alya has hanged up on her.

She sighed heavily and just continued. She then noticed a cat plushie that a child has been playing with. Again with that cold feeling. Are cats really that popular?

She then noticed a couple of guys staring at her shirt. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white blouse and now its see through because of the coffee.

" Whaaa.!!!" The designer yelped and ran fastly towards the Agreste building.Can this day get any worst?

As she entered the building she was greeted by flyers about a missing cat. She immediately threw it away and ran for the elevator, but it said closed for repair.

" Seriously?!" She said and just headed for the stairs climbing each step dejectedly.

"Hey Marinette!" Nino greeted her as she entered her office.

"Oh hey Nino! What a surprise seeing you here." She greeted back.

"Well I came here with Alya and Ad-ahmm someone so yeah I thought I'd come and visit you." Nino said but Marinette swear that he almost spilled something important.

" Ahh Alright then. But what's that on your hand?" She said curiously.

"Oh its a cat keychain. And umm you're shirt is a bit uhhhmm..showy." The dj said as he slightly blushed and averted his eyes.

" Oh! Yes sorry. I had accidentally spilled my coffee. I'll just get my spare change of clothes." She said admittedly and went to search for spare clothing.

"No. no no no!! This can't be seriously happening to me today!" Marinette said. She can't find any spare clothes.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Nino asked worriedly.

"I can't find any spare clothes."The blunette said dejectedly.

"Oh. Well I don't have any. But I know who would. I'll be right back Marinette. And here is one of the cat charms keep it." He said as ran out of the door.

Marinette stared blankly at the cat charm in her hands. And didn't noticed tears streaming off her bluebell eyes. It really has been a rough day for her afterall.

Alya once told her that she is like a living lucky charm. Her presence seems to turn things around positively, but right now she just feels so down.

Marinette just stayed in the office for the whole day. She cried for sometime but eventually became tired and just rested. She tried to do some work but her mind is too messed up to think of any designs. She always ended up drawing cats even if it seems like those things started this bad day. But Marinette doesn't hold any grudges she just thinks its a big coincidence.

"Mari, you in here?" A familiar voice resonated from outside the door.

Marinette just stared at it. She tried to answer but her voice won't work. She just stared at it for a while before she went back into staring into blank space.

The person that knocked finally came inside, but the designer didn't looked up she just stared distractedly.

"Hey you alright?" The familiar voice said and put a hand in her shoulder.

Marinette finally looked up and her bluebell eyes saw a cat themed plushie in his hands. Her eyes looked panicked but it continued going up until she saw Adrien's face.

"Adrien..?"She said in a whisper.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." Adrien said. He then scratched the back of his neck and said, "Nino asked me to get you some clothes but I had an emergency photoshoot and came here as soon as possible.So here is my shirt. I hope it fits it may be a little big but it could work for the time being."

Marinette then stared at his face. and suddenly she was hugging him and crying in his chest.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. Tell me what happened."The model said comfortingly.

Marinette manage to tell the story even though her voice is a bit raspy from crying. She told him all the bad luck. From Theo (to which he tightened his hold to her), to the coffee, the blouse, the elevator and Nino not coming back. She also told him about the cats to which he widened his eyes and said an apology for what he brought but she just thanked him for it.

"Thank you Adrien. I really appriciate it." She said after she finally calmed down.

"No problem. I actually was gonna surprise you to lunch but the photoshoot ruined it." Adrien said.

"Really? It's fine. I get it that you're busy and you didn't have to do that. " Marinette said appreciatingly.

"But I want to. I know here wear this shirt first then I'll take you to dinner." The blonde said with a gleam of endearment in his eyes.

"But.." Marinette said but Adrien said first.

"No buts. You had a bad day. It's only right that I treat you and spoil you tonight. You deserve it. And I have something to tell you later." Adrien said with a slight blush and averted his eyes after he said this.

"Alright. Thank you Adrien." Marinette said appriciating Adrien's efforts. She also kissed him on the cheek and went on her way to the bathroom to change.

She looked back and saw Adrien gawking and turning as red as a ladybug. He then snapped out of his trance and gave her a grin.

"Y-yeah. W-wel-welcome." He said while still blushing.

Marinette laughed at this. She then realized something out of all the cats that appeared today Adrien's was the luckiest out of them all. Maybe everyone has a lucky charm designated for them. She can't wait to spend her night with her one of a kind lucky charm.

 _There you have it guys. Thank you for all of those who reviewed you all literally made my day. Hope you all like this. And the stories might minimize a little in a few weeks or so because it's when I'll go back to school. Thank you all guys. Shout out to all who reviewed in my stories. Thank you so much. Pm me for ideas and suggestions. I really appreciate it guys._

 _Please review down below and tell me what you think._


	2. Newly Found Charm

Newly Found Charm

 _The last Chapter. Adrinette._

Typical.

It didn't surprise Marinette when their date last night didn't happen. Adrien got an urgent call from his father so he just led her home and promised to take her out tommorow.

Even though she was bummed out about this she just accepted since the blonde really assured her for their lunch date tommorow.

This time her day started out pretty normally with a few mishaps still. She spent her morning in the office working on some designs.She would not even noticed lunch time if Adrien haven't come and asked her out.

So now they are now on the way to surprise surprise a kitty cafè.

"I hope this is alright with you Marinette." Adrien said while he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I heard that the food here is really good." Marinette said.

They then entered the cafè. It was a really homey cafè. Decorated with lots of cute cats. There are even a few plushies around the shop.

"Wow! This is so cute!"The designer said while sitting down.

"It is. That's why I like going in here sometimes."The model said while smiling brightly at her.

A waiter then approached them.

"Hello. Welcome to our cafè _madame_ and _monsieur_. May I take your orders?" The waiter said while smiling attractively mostly at Marinette.

"Oh. Um hi! I'll have frappe and blueberry cheesecake." She said while smiling at him.

"And I'll take a _croissant_ and a frappe as well." Adrien said looking quite... _u_ _namused_.

"Alright then." The waiter said while listing it in his notepad and winking at Marinette before he left. Adrien narrowed his eyes at this but said nothing.

"Well that was.. interesting." Marinette said while smiling at him.

Adtien smiled warmly at her and they continued talking about Ultra Mecha Strike 3. The blonde watched in amusement as Marinette started

talking animatedly while using her hands. She's just so adorable.

Their orders then came and they started to eat while still maintaining a small talk.

Marinette then bumped her fork with her elbow. "Clumsy me. I dropped my fork."

She reached for it but bumped her head in their table going up.

"Oh no!Marinette are you alright?" Adrien said worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine don't worry." She said and smiled at him reassuringly.

He then smiled back and suddenly fidgeted nervously.

"Umm..Actually Marine-" He was cut short when somebody called their names.

"Girrrl!! Ohh and Adrien!!" Alya shouted gleefully.

"Hey dude. Marinette." Nino said rather guiltily.

"Could you excuse as for a second?" Adrien said getting up and grabbing a guilty looking Nino with him towards the bathroom.

The blunette nodded and chatted with Alya.

"Girrrlll!! Did he ask you out yet? Did you kiss? What did you two do? I want deets!!" Alya said with her journalist mode on. Her eyes flashing with great determination.

"Whaat?! No!! We simply talked but he seemed annoyed when the waiter winked at me and he was about to say something when you guys came." Marinette said while waving her hands and telling the story animatedly.

"As soon as you two becomes a couple let. me. know. I've been investing in this relationship for a very long time." Alya said in a scolding and reminding manner.

Marinette blushed at this and was about to reply when the two boys came back. They seemed to have an intense argument about something. Both of them are silent but both seemed to have an agreement.

Nino then approached Alya and said something at her ear. The journalist's eyes widened at looked at Adrien. She stood up and murmured something at him and he nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well Girl, I'll take to you later. Call me alright?" Alya said and headed for the door but whispered once more to the blonde before going.

"Yeah see you dudes. Enjoy your time." The dj said and waved at them before heading off.

As soon as they were gone Marinette looked at Adrien questioningly. Adrien averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

"How about we go somewhere else?" Adrien said.

The designer nodded and smiled. Adrien then stood up and offered her his hand. She tooked it but tripped on her way.

She smiled sheepishly at him."Sorry. I usually trip on air."

"Its alright. You're clumsiness is cute." He said while gazing at her adoringly.

"Whaa- umm.. y-you thank! I me-mean th-thank you!" She stuttered while waving her hands around.

"Hahahaha you're so adorable!" He said while pinching one of her cheeks.

Marinette turned as red as a ladybug. She knew that she really love this boy but his compliments are too much for her to handle. She feels like she's going to be a lovesick puddle soon.

"How about we go to my house?" Adrien asked her.

"Really? Am I allowed to go there?" Marinette asked shyly. She really wants to go see the well-known Agreste Mansion.

"Of course why not? You're one of my friends of course." He said

But Marinette seemed to hear him mutter _"and hoping to be more.."_ though she wasn't sure.

They then rode into Adrien's usual limo. They chatted for a while though the blonde seems restless like he wanted to say something. They have finally arrived and Adrien spoke to his father's asisstant Nathalie.

"Come on. I just need to get something from my room then we could go to the garden." He said while leading them to his room.

Adrien's room always puts her into shock. It's so spacious and has a lot of things in it.

"Please sit down first. Make yourself at home Mari. I'll just get it." The model said while smiling at her warmly.

"Alright.Take your time." The designer smiled back.

She took her time to look around his room. She saw his collection of videogames and books. She saw his basketball court and skateboard ramp. But what caught the blunette's attention was the various pictures displayed.

First was a picture of his mother smiling radiantly. Next was a picture of Adrien and Nino since he was afterall his best bud. Then next to it was a picture of the four of them together. Alya and Marinette were placed between the boys. It was taken in their trip in the beach. The last one surprised her the most. It was a picture of the two of them together. She recognised it, it was taken in the park by Nino. She remembered that he grabbed her surprisingly and Nino snapped a picture of them. He must have asked Nino gor a copy of it.

Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Adrien from across the room.

"Hey Marinette. I found it. Let's go" He had said.

"Coming!" She saidand took one last look at the pictures before heading out with him.

Now Adrien was even _more_ restless. He spoke too much and kept on muttering to himself on the way to the garden.It was blooming season for most of the flowers. It was really pretty.

"So here are some tulips, roses, carnations, Daisies, gerbura daisies.."Adrien rambled on as he pointed on the flower patches. He seemed to be nervous about something.

"Adrien." Marinette said while placing her hand on his shoulder. This made him stop immediately and avert his eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem restless. If you want to say something say it I'll listen." She said while smiling reassuringly.

After a couple of minutes Adrien sighed defeatedly and said, "It's just that I have been interuppted a lot of times. I can't say it out loud. It makes me nervous and stuff. But its okay if you say no, really. I hope it still makes us friends. "

He then sighed deeply and said, Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Whaat?!" Marinette was in shocked. She didn't expect it.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I like you. _A lot_. You're so kind and generous plus really pretty. Even you're clumsiness and stuttering is so cute and adorable. I often get jealous when other guys like you so I figured now is the time to man up and asked you beacause I really like you and I can't bear it if you would be with another one. So,Do you accept?" He said as his green and luminescent eyes locked with her bluebell ones.

"Yes!" She said happily. This made Adrien's eyes be filled with amusement and endearment.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Marinette! Thank you. You will never regret it." He said glefully while hugging her.

" Haha I know Adrien." She said while giggling.

" Oh and here." Adrien let go of her and showed her a necklace. It says _lucky charm_ on it.

" You don't have to Adrien." She said in awe.

"No but I want to. Starting now I will spoil you like you should be a long time ago. You're my princess now so as you're prince I shall do so." He said endearingly while he put it in her neck.

"Thank you Adrien." She smiled beamingly and kissed him on the cheeck.

"No problem. Come on, Let's go to the cinemas and I'll treat you to a restaurant after. I will not let anyone interrupt as this time. Just tell Alya the details later because you will be spoiled for tonight." He said while pulling her along. He looked at her determinedly.

She giggled at this but remembered something, "But why lucky charm?"

"Its because you're my lucky charm. Lucky charms need to labeled to be more lucky and you need to carry one to be lucky. Since you're my lucky charm I need to label you and take you with me all the time." He said while smirking at her.

Marinette felt herself turn red at this.

But he smirked even more, putting his arm in his shoulder he continued. " And come to think of it, I'll get to spend time with a pretty and kind princess while getting to spoil her."

"Eep!!" Marinette squeaked and turned as red as a ladybug.

 _Done. Finally. Thanks for the reviews guys. I literally thought this ideas for a few days. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for yhe support. I love you all guys._ _Please review done below and let me know what you think._


End file.
